


You're Poetry

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a happy moment and enjoy a night out as they let loose and enjoy the simplicity of life and each other.  Inspired by a night of listening to Sia's amazing song called Move Your Body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This song is so amazing and I highly recommend it if to anyone who's looking for something upbeat to dance out some stress to. Anyway, the fic is a short little thing that's really about the music vibrating in their bodies and all they see and want is each other. Hope you guys like this little tidbit! 
> 
> Thank you to allthelittlelostgirlsgrowup for checking it out and for the feedback!

_~Your body's poetry, speak to me  
Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight~ _

 

She jumps off the stage, her body vibrating with the high of the music as it beats on. The song had long since changed but the pulse thrums wildly in her veins as she approaches him with a wide smile. It was exhilarating and so unlike her that she couldn't help the gleeful laugh that escapes her lips.

He meets her halfway having already inched closer to the stage as her performance approached its end as though pulled by a thread. He had never heard the song before and had no indication of its ending, but all he could feel was the heat slowly encompass him as he watched her perform. He was slowly and quickly all at once being swallowed by the beat of the music but more than anything he was completely consumed by her. His eyes never leave her glittering ones, his steps slow as though in a trance until they're face-to-face.

But, of course she's unaware of the effect she's having on him, breathing hard still from the song and dance, her hand brushing the side of his leather jacket. "What did you think?" she asked breathless.

But, he says nothing, his eyes finally leaving hers as they take to roving over face. He had plenty of opportunity to take in his fill of her body as she moved across the stage, dancing to the rhythm of the music as she sung with her soul. Her hips swaying, hair flying when it wasn't tangled into her fingers, he had drank in her form and energy. It had been some time since she let herself go in such a way—if she ever did—and he savored every moment of it.

Her eyes take in the darkening of his own, stormy as though a man possessed. Her smile fades slowly as she registers the way he's looking at her—as though he could consume her.

Slowly, carefully and with a calm that belies the rapid thrum of his heart, he brings his hand up to her hair, tangling into the golden strands—hair spun from gold and honey that had shone bright against the spotlight, hair he knew to smell like a fresh clementine right after a shower, hair he knew to feel like a blanket of petals against his cheek when he wakes up every morning beside her.

He wraps his hand around the back of her head, bringing her body closer with his other arm. And just as he was, she was entranced by him and let him pull her in as her hands slid up his arms, the softness of his leather jacket smooth and cool to the touch.

He leans down to bring her lips closer until he breathes in as she exhales. And for a moment, neither moves. Reveling in the moment, they are completely and utterly riveted until all at once, they come together. His lips crash into hers, the force of his lips upon hers forcing her head to tip back despite his hand firm against the back of her head. He holds her tighter in his arms as her hands match his grip in his hair.

They breathe each other in, gasping, pouring everything into this kiss-the grief they had gone through together, the relief of finding each other, the hope for their future, their love…

He finally pulls away to let her catch her breath, his fingers still tangled in her hair as he drags his hand down to cup the side of her face. His eyes flutter open and his thumb brushes against her lip, feeling puffs of air against it as he looks into her eyes. He was wrecked, completely _wrecked_ by her in the most glorious way possible.

"Bloody brilliant," he exhales.

 

_~I wanna be your muse, do your music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom and let me know what you think! Did you feel the music? :P


End file.
